Serpentar et Gryffondor
by popsrock18
Summary: Une histoire d'amour interdite / La vengence des Mangemorts . Des années après la fin de Lord Voldemort la terreur va-t-elle revenir ?
1. Chapter 1

_ Mon poussin ! Mon poussin ! Réveilles-toi !

La jeune fille ouvrit difficilement les yeux .

_ Allez ! lui dit sa mère , tu vas rater ton train !

Ah oui c'est vrai le train ! La mère sortit de la chambre , le jeune fille l'entendit monter les escaliers : en direction de la chambrede son frère : Jake . Elle se leva , et alla regarder à la fenêtre . Le soleil était en train de se lever , les maisons de Oakley , un village du Hampshire, était ainsi éclairées par une faible lumière rose-orangée . Au loin on pouvait apercevoir la grande église Saint-Léonard , le monument le plus important du village . Elle descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner . Elle arriva dans la cuisine , une grande pièce aux murs jaune pale et s'assit sur une petite chaise en bois elle attrapa le bol de café que sa mère lui avait préparée . Un garçon entra dans la pièce : c'était son frère , il était beau , avait 17 ans , il avait les cheveux blonds très clairs comme ceux de sa soeur , de grands yeux bleus ciel, un sourrir sarcastique sur les lèvres . Il était très grand , deux têtes de plus qu'elle . Il s'assit à son tour et attrapa son bol de café .

_ C'est la rentrée aujourd'hui , dit-il .

_ Effectivement , répondit-elle , Poudlard m'a manqué .

_ A moi aussi , mais tu verras cette année ça ne rigole plus , tu vas devoir passé tes BUSE , tu vas avoir plein de boulots tu sais ? Surtout maintenant que mademoiselle est préfète de Serpentar .

_ Oui c'est vrai , je vais pouvoir te mettre des heures de retenue !

_ Amuse-toi à faire ça et tu verras !

- Ouuuh j'ai peur ! Mr le capitaine de léquipe de Quidditch !

_ Oui c'est vrai .

Elle lui tira la langue , mordit dans un de ses toasts . Leur mère entra alors dans la pièce et ils retinrent un éclat de rire . Elle avait fait un chignon rapide à ses longs cheveux blonds , des mèches encadrait son visage pointu , elle s'était habillée à la mode moldue , ce qui ne lui allait pas du tout . Le plus drole , c'était qu'elle avait tout de même voulut se maquiller et s'était mis du rouge à lèvre sur les dents .

_ Mais enfin ! Vous n'avez pas encor finit votre petit-déjeuner ! Mais nous allons être en retard !

_ Maman , dit Jake , calme-toi on a encor 1h avant le départ du train et il faut à peine 5 minutes pour aller à la gare .

_ Oui je sais je sais , mais dépechez-vous quand même , c'est la rentrée !

La fille se leva , tendit le bol vide à sa mère puis monta les escaliers quand elle percuta quelquechose de mou .

_ Wookey ! cria-t-elle

L'elfe de maison redressa la tête l'air piteux . Elle avait de grands yeux globuleux de la taille d'une balle de tennis , des longues oreilles pointus . Autour de sa taille était serré un pagne rose et orange avec des motifs en forme de coquillages.

_Maîtresse pardon pardon pardon pardon pardon ...

_C'est bon , l'interrompit-elle , ça ira mais fait attention où tu marches !

La pauvre elfe lui lança un regard dépitée puis partie en courant vers la chambre de sa mère . Elle continua à monter les excaliers , elle'entra enfin dans sa chambre . C'était une grande pièce rectangulaire aux murs pourpres , à gauche : il avait ma grand armoire dans laquelle étaient rangés tout ses vêtement , au centre tronait un grand lit à baldaquin recouvert de draps blanc et or , et à droite il y avait son bureau où était posés quelques exemplaires défraichit de _La gazette du sorcier _, des lettre éparpillées sur toute la surface du bureau : celle de sa meilleure amie Anna , de son petit-ami depuis maintenant 4 ans Dan, elle en attrapat une , froissée à force d'avoir été lut . C'était la dernière qu'il lui avait envoyé il y avait 5 jours :

**Chère Allison ,**

**Dans 6 jours c'est la rentrée , le retour à Poudlard : nos retouvailles . J'attends ce moment avec telement d'impatience . Il me semble que je n'ai pas vu ton visage depuis des siècle . Tes chevex bonds, tes yeux verts , ton rire , ton sourire . Tout me manques . Je te dis donc à bientôt .**

**Dan Malefoy**

Elle reposat le lettre en souriant , il lui manquait aussi : beaucoup . Sur son bureau il y avait aussi une grande cage dorée dans laquelle sa chouette Hera , une chouete hulotte relativement petite , piaillait en attendant de pouvoir sortir .

_ Non ma petite , je suis désolée , mais tu ne sortiras pas avant qu'on soit arrivés à Poudlard , lui dit-elle .

Elle ouvris son armoire et enfila une jupe noire assez courte qui découvrait ses longues jambes fines , un pull en cachemire gris qui épousait sa taille mince , elle se précipita ensuite sur son mirroir et se regarda . Elle avait un visage oval , un nez fin légèement retroussé , des cheveux blond cendré qui lui tombaient sous les épaules et de grands et manifiques yeux vert émeraude . Elle passa sa brosse dans ss cheveux , soulignat son regard d'un trait de noir . Son frère passa alors la tête dans sa chambre .

_ T'es prête ? dit-il

_ Oui j'arrive .

Elle attrapai la cage de sa chouette ,et entreprit de descendre les escaliers sa valise à la main . Soudain elle remonta : elle avait faillit oublier de prendre son balai : un Nimbus 3000 le haut de gamme des balais .En bas , Jake et Maman l'attendaient . Il était nonchalament appuyé sur sa valise , la cage de son hiboux grand duc à la main . Sa mère tournait en rond les yeux pleins de panique :

_ Aller aller ! Dépêchons ! Nous allons réellement finnir par être en retard ! s'epoumona cette dernière

_ Je suis prête . Je n'ai plus qu'à mettre mes chaussures .

_ Bien , bien alors allons-y !

Elle enfila des bottines à talons pendant que sa mère ouvrait la porte , Jake sortit et elle le suivit les bras surchargés . Ils marchèrent comme ça pendant environ 5 minutes puis la gare de King's Cross fut enfin en vue : " Ca y est , je vais retourner à Poudlard" !

**...**

Ils s'appuyèrent chacun leur tour nonchalement entre les voix 9 et 10 , puis , dès qu'aucun moldu ne les regardait ils passèrent à travers . Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi voix 9 3/4 , entourés de sorciers avec leurs valise , leurs balais et leurs hiboux . Soudain une jeune fille sautat dans les bras d'Allison .

_ AAAhh ! fit cette dernière

_ Oops ! dit Anna

Anna relevat la tête un grand sourrire aux lèvres . Elle avait de longs cheveux chatain foncé , de grands yeux marrons , des lèvres fines . Elle était très mince et portait une tunique turquoise qui mettait sa peau bronzée en valeur .

_ Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! dit-elle

_ Moi aussi , ça faisait longtemps ! dit Allison

_ Bon les filles , dit sa mère , vous devriez aller chercher un compartiment ou sinon vous ne trouverez plus de places !

_ Oui , ta mère n'a pas tord .

_ Euh ... Moi je dois aller dans le compartiment des préfets , au moins pour le début du voyage .

_ Ah oui , c'est vrai , soupira Anna , je vais trouver les autres , on te gardera une place .

_ Merci . Où est mon frère ?

_ Il est déjà partit avec ses amis , dit sa mère , allez dépêchez-vous !

Elle fit un bisou à sa mère , attrapa toutes ses affaires puis montai dans le train . Elle suivit Anna , qui trouva un compartiment vide , Allison y déposa ses affaires puis entreprit de trouver le compartiment des préfets . Mais après un aller-retour , elle n'avait rien trouvé .

_ Perdue ? lui dit une voie grave

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à un garçon , il avait des cheveux noirs et légerement bouclés , de grands yeux bleu foncés . Il devait être en cinquième année lui aussi , elle se souvenait vaguement l'avoir vu en cours de potion avec les Gryffondor . Ces sales Gryffondors , les cours avec eux sont insupportable , ils croient toujours tout savoir .

_ Absolument pas , répondit-elle.

_ Ah, tu ne chercherais pas le compartiment des préfets ? Enfin , vu que tu portes une insigne .

_ Possible . Tu sais où c'est ?

Il lui lança un sourrire en coin .

_ Je vais t'accompagner , dit-il .

_ Si tu veux .

Il partit vers la droite et elle le suivit . Elle garda une distance entre eux , si des Serpentars la voyaient suivre un Gryffondor elle serait mal .

_ On y est , dit-il .

Elle s'aprêtait à rentrer dans le compartiment quand il la retint .

_ Tu ne sais pas dire merci ? demandat-il

_ Faut croire que non , répondit Allison.

Sur ce , elle entrait donc dans le compartiment . Elle vit les préfets de Poufsoufle : Harry Stoner et Miléna Stroup , les préfets de Serdaigle : Judith Tover et Matt Henry , les préfets de Gryffondor : Elena Weasley et John Mckinley et enfin Nataniel Bald : son meilleur ami . Un garçon très grands , avec des cheveux chatains très courts.

_ Nate ! dis-elle , je ne savais pas que tu étais préfet !

_ Et bien , tu vois ! répondit-il .

Elle s'assit à côté de lui , au moins elle ne traverserait pas cette épreuve toute seule . Ils passérent une bonne demie-heure à écouter les préfets en chef leur expliquer leur role de préfets , puis ils firent un tour dans le train . Ils confisquèrent quelques objets de farces et attrapes puis rejoignierent leur compartiment . Anna était assie là , en train de parler à Jessica : une de leurs amies aux longs cheveux auburn . En face d'eux étaient assis deux garçons , un petit brun aux yeux noisettes : Julian et à côté de lui son meilleur ami : un garçon avec des cheveux blonds presque blancs , un visage poitu , un nez droit et des yeux gris : Dan .

_ Allison ! cria-t-il

Il se leva et la prit dans ses bras , ils s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes . Ils étaient tellement heureux de se retrouver .

_ Bon stop ! rit Jessica , on a compris !

Ils se séparèrent en riant ; Dan s'assit sur la banquette et elle s'assit sur ses genoux .

_ J'arrive pas à croire qu'on retourne déjà à Poudlard ! dit Jessica

_ Oui c'est vrai , enchérit Julian

_ Moi , dit Nate , je suis préssé de voir le nouveau directeur !

_ Il est arrivé quelquechose à Mr Trymple ? demanda Anna

Tout le monde ouvrit grands les yeux et la fixa abasourdit :

_ Tu ne lis jamais la presse ? demanda Allison

_ Bein non ...

_ Mr Trymple est mort , dit Nate , il a été assasiné .

_ Oh , dit Anna , je ne savais pas ! Qui l'a tué ?

_ On ne sait pas , dit Dan , c'est bien ça le problème . Le ministère pense qu'il s'agierait d'un fou ou alors de quelqu'un qui en voulait à Trymple .

_ Moi , dit Allison , je sui convaincue que c'est bien plus compliquée que cela .

_ C'est-à-dire ? demanda Nate

_ Et bien , ma mère travaille au ministère vous savez , et pendant les vacances , peu de temps après la mort de Trymple , un homme du ministère lui a rendu visite . Moi et Jake nous avons écouté leur conversation . L'homme disait que ça pourrait être des Mangemorts .

_ Des mangemorts ? s'étonna Jessica , mais je croyais qu'il n'y en avait plus !

_ Apparament , continua Allison , il y en aurait de nouveaux .

Tout le monde la regarda intriqués . Les Mangemorts sont des sorciers , des mauvais sorciers qui veulent suivrent l'exemple de Lord Voldemort . Ce dernier était un très puissant mage noir il y a des décennis , il a été anéantit par l'élu Harry Potter . Il haissait les moldus , les traitres à leur sang . Et voulait contrôler le monde .

_ Moi , de toute façon , dit Julian , je n'ai rien à craindre je suis un sang pur !

_ Moi aussi , dit Jessica

_ Moi aussi , dirent Allison Nate et Dan

Anna les regarda apeurée .

_ Anna ? demanda Allison

_ Je ... Je suis de sang mêlé ... dit-elle

_ Ah , dit Allison .

Le voyage continua dans la bonne humeur . On riait beaucoup dans ce compartiment où était regroupée l'élite de Serpentar . Enfin le train s'arrêta et ils descendirent .

_ Viens Allison, dit Dan , on va trouver une diligence .

_ Oui j'arrive .

Ils marchèrent en direction des diligence , Allison les regarda , elle vit les Sombrals : de grands cheveux noirs ailés , avec une tête de dragon . Et comme à chaques fois qu'elle les voyaient , elle repensat à son père .

_ Aller , monte Allison ! dit Anna

_ Oui

Elle monta donc dans la diligence avec tout ses amis en regardant tristement les Sombrals.


	2. Chapter 2

Les diligences s'arrêtèrent et Allison regarda Poudlard avec un grand sentiment de joie . Elle y était enfin ! Ils descendirent de leur diligence et suivirent le professeur de métamorphose : Mr Mcloneley , un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux roux flamboyants . Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle et s'installèrent au millieu de la table des Serpentars . Allison eut soudain l'impression qu'on la fixait , elle regarda autour d'elle et croisa le regard d'un garçon à la table des Gryffondors : c'était le garçon du train ! Il lui lança son sourire en coin , elle détourna les yeux .

_ Alors tes vacances ? lui demanda Jessica

_ Ah , euh très bien . Nous sommes partit en France avec ma mère et mon frère , et puis après nous sommes allés visiter la Roumanie , on a fait un tour dans La ferme aux dragons . Et toi ?

_ Moi ? Je suis allée aux Etats-Unis avec mes parents! On a fait la côte ouest ! Los Angeles , Las Vegas , San fransisco ! On a même assisté à un spectacle de magiciens moldus ! Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides ! On voyait les trucages à 10 kilomètres , ils essaient de nous imiter ,evidement , mais ils n'y arriveront jamais .

_ Bien sur ! dit Julian , notre superiorité sur eux est évidente ! Moi je suis allé en Irlande et ...

Allison arrêté de les écouter , une femme d'environ 50 ans était assise à la place du directeur . Elle était grande , très mince . Ses cheveux blancs étaient tirés dans un chignon très serré. Elle avait la peau légèrement foncé , elle faisait très hispanique. Elle regardait les élèves d'un air indéchiffrable . Soudain elle se leva et le silence se fit.

_ Bonjour , dit-elle , je suis Mme Lopez votre nouvelle directrice . Après le malheureux incident qui est arrivé à mon prédecesseur ; le regreté Mr Trymple , je compte bien reprendre en main cette école . Ainsi une série de nouvelles règles seront adoptées .

Toute la salle retint son souffle : des nouvelles règles ? Cela n'annoncait rien de bon .

_ Premièrement , la coupe des maisons est annulée ...

Des sifflements retetirent .

_Silence ! Donc , la coupe des maisons est annulée car je souhaite une cohésion des maisons de Poudlard . Finit les rivalités Gryffondor/Serpentar ou tout autres , l'heure est à l'union : la communion . Nous devons nous allier face au danger qui nous menace . Je veux parler du retour possible des Mangemorts.

Un soufflement de surprise retentit dans la salle , beaucoup d'élève croyaient evidement à la version du ministère .

_ Deuxièmement , la coupe de Quidditch sera maintenu mais les règles vont changer . Vous devrez constituer des équipes contenant au moins un joueur de chaque maison . Les personnes ayant été désignés comme capitaines sont bien entendu maintenus à ce poste . Les sélections auront lieu ce week-end ...

Jessica tapa sur l'épaule d'Allison:

_ Qui est capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentar cette année ? demanda Jessica

_ Mon frère , dit Allison

_ Ah oui ? Il est TROP mignon ! Tu crois qu'il me prendra dans léquipe ?

_ Tu sais à peine voler !

_ Oui mais si c'est pour le voir tout les jours !

Allison la regarda d'un air dégouté , puis se reconcentra sur le discour de la nouvelle directrice :

_ Et maintenant , dit Mme Lopez , laissons-place aux premières années et au choipeau !

La répartition commenca et les mumures se répendirent dans la salle . Ally Marie fut envoyée à Poufsoufle , Ameron Camille à Serpentar : Allison et ses amis applaudirent fort .

_ Allison ? demanda Dan , tu crois que tu vas être reprise en attrapeuse cette saison ?

_ Evidement que oui ! dit Anna , c'est la meilleure de tous !

_ Peut-être , rit Allison , vu que c'est mon frère qui selectionne !

_ Non , oublie pas ce qu'a dit la directrice : tu peux être prise par n'importe quel équipe ! dit Anna : y comprit celle des Gryffondors !

_ Oh l'horreur , j'éspère que non ! s'épouvanta Allison

Ses yeux divaguèrent vers la table des Gryffondors où elle croisa de nouveau le regard du beau garçon . Cette foi elle soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que lui détourne les yeux avec un petit sourrire rieur . Soudain , après que Zole Taylor ait rejoint les Serdaigles , tout un tat de merveilleux plats apparut sur la table . Allison mangeat du poulet avec des frites et en dessert , son dessert favorit , de la tarte aux pommes . Puis , les élèves commencèrent à se lever .

_ Viens , dit Nate , on doit montrer le chemin aux première année!

_ Ah oui c'est vrai , dit Allison , j'arrive .

Ils accompagnèrent donc les première année jusqu'au cachot de Serpentar . Leur expliquèrent où étaient situés les dortoirs , puis enfin , allèrent rejoindrent leurs amis dans la salle commune . Anna et Julian discutait vivement sur le discour de la directrice . Jessica discutait avec une de ses amis de sixième année , sur la difficulté des Buse . Nate s'incrusta dans leur conversation . Allison chercha Dan des yeux , il était assis sur un fauteuil vert en face du feu .

_ Coucou , lui dit-il , alors comment c'est d'être préfète ?

_ Pas terrible , répondit-elle , assez ininteressant

_ Qu'est-ce que tu as pensé du discour de Mme Lopez?

_ J'ai juste écouté la partie concernant le Quidditch , le reste n'était pas très interressant .

_ Alors maintenant tu vas jouer pour les Gryffondors ? la nargua-t-il

_ REVE ! Je préfère arrêter de jouer ! De toute façon mon frère me prendra dans son équipe !

_ Ah oui ? dit Jake qui venait tout juste d'arriver , tu crois ça ? Et si je te laissait plutôt avec les Gryffondors ? Ce serait marrant ? J'ai entendu dire que la petite Weasley était une sacré attrapeuse !

_ Tu préfèrerais prendre cette petite garce d'Elena plutôt que moi !, A toi de voir , mais vous perdrez , je suis la meilleure ! répondit Allison piquée

_ Mais je plaisante petite soeur - faisant signe à un ami - J'arrive !- Je te prenderais si tu es la première à attrapé le vif d'or aux selections ! Je dois vous laisser , à demain .

_ A demain , dirent Allison et Dan

_ Tu m'as manqué pendant les vacances ,dit Dan

_ Oui toi aussi , dit-elle , bon je vais me coucher .

_ Bonne nuit .

_ A toi aussi !

Allison s'engagea dans le couloir qui menait aux dortoirs quand on lui retint le poignée :

_ Tu vas te coucher ? demanda Annna , je viens avec toi ! Bonne nuit tout le monde !

Allison et Anna entrèrent dans leur chambre , c'était une grande pièce retangulaire avec trois lits à baldaquins avec des rideaux verts de chaques côtés , les murs étaient blancs , le parquet noir . Allison s'installa sur le lit du fond , Anna à côté . Elles mirent leurs pijamas , se souhaitèrent bonne nuit puis s'enfoncèrent dans leurs draps gelés . Allison s'endormit rapidement et dans ces rêves revenait sans cesse le même visage : un garçon avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés , de grands yeux bleus foncés : le Gryffondor . Et toute la nuit , dans son rêve , elle chercha son prénom .


End file.
